Chronicles of a Resurrected Priestess
by Little.Miss.Oblivious
Summary: Follow a Priestess from her last year alive to her time as an unwilling resurrected soul. Rated T as a precaution! NO LONGER ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of a Resurrected Priestess  
**

**A/N: I would like to note that the beginning of this fic will be before my character and Kikyou are killed. Probably about a year, but don't worry, I won't describe every little detail of that year. I plan to skip the majority of it until their date of death. After that, the chapter will be about my character's life as a resurrected being. I would also like to say that unlike my usual style, I will not be adding any suffixes to the character's names so the only Japanese you will be seeing are names or object's names.**

**[1]: In case you did not know, not all naginata are double-bladed like the naginata of Kenkon. Hoshiko's naginata is normal in that it is a wooden staff with a slightly curved blade on the end.**

**[2]: First of all, I have no idea if such a thing exists, but the way I imagined it, the sutra's target freezes (without ice) as they are the moment the sutra makes contact.**

**I'd also like to point out one more thing, towards the end of the chapter, Kikyou comes upon my character and she smiles in amusement, I don't mean in a sadistic manner, she just sometimes finds Hoshiko to be funny.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a nice breezy spring day. On a somewhat steep grassy hill, a young girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes stood enjoying the breeze. She looked to be no more than sixteen years old, but even though she had a small smile on her face, she looked…tired, weary even. Thus is the fate of a Priestess. The years of silent loneliness and battling seem to finally be catching up with our young Priestess. However, you won't see her pining for a normal life like her friend and fellow Priestess Kikyou sometimes does. That is to say, our young Priestess isn't looking down on Kikyou oh no she sometimes entertains those thoughts, but she has simply resigned herself to the life she was born to. She knows there is nothing she can do to change her life.

Suddenly, there is a distinctive disturbance in the air that brings the Priestess out of her thoughts. Sharply turning, the Priestess sees an ogre type demon charging for her! Getting into a better fighting position, the Priestess raises her naginata **[1]** and is able to stop the demon's club from bashing her skull open. With a mighty push and a grunt from the effort, the Priestess is able to push the demon away from her and slash it across the chest. Unfortunately for her, that slash wasn't as deep as she had first though it would be. With a pained roar, the demon swiped at her, catching her in the side and throwing her to the left. With a winded cry, the Priestess struggles to get to her feet before the demon can get to her. While scrambling to get to her naginata, the Priestess doesn't see the demon raise its club and bring down catching her shoulder dislocating it. With a shriek, the Priestess went down again, clutching her right shoulder with her left. Though with quick thinking, she dodges yet another swipe and runs behind the demon while pulling out a sealing sutra. Concentrating hard through the near blinding pain, the young Priestess recites the spell, adds a little bit her spiritual power and tosses the sutra at the demon, getting it on the shoulder. It's not the most ideal place, but it will work. So without further ado, the Priestess grabs her weapon and thrusts it into the demon's heart swiftly. **[2]**

After pulling out her weapon, the young Priestess drops it onto the grass next to her and falls to her knees clutching her shoulder once again. A few deep breaths later, she hears light footsteps and swings around to look behind her only to discover Kikyou looking at her. With a relieved sigh, she sits back down being careful not to jar her shoulder. After a moment's silence passed the young Priestess greeted the hill's only other human occupant; "good afternoon Kikyou…"

"…Are you all right?"

"Oh I'm fine for the most part, though I think that troublesome demon dislocated my shoulder," the younger Priestess grumbled.

"Well, let's go back to the village and see if we can put your shoulder back into place," Kikyou said with a small amused smile before turning and going back the way she came. With a heavy sigh, the young Priestess grabbed her naginata and followed Kikyou through the small stretch of forest that led to Kikyou's home and the young Priestess' temporary home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Big sister Kikyou, big sister Hoshiko you're back!" This was the greeting the two young women were greeted with, courtesy of Kikyou's little sister Kaede when she spotted them entering the village. With a small smile, Hoshiko patted Kaede's head (ignoring her pout) and greeted her with a little laugh, "hey kid" before continue to follow Kikyou to her hut where she would put her shoulder back into its place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A rather uneventful chapter so hopefully it won't bore you too much.**_

_**Things pick up slightly in the next chapter.**_

_**With a cloth between her teeth Hoshiko waited for the pain of having her shoulder put back into place. Unfortunately she has had a shoulder dislocated before so she knows what is coming next hence the cloth. She didn't want anyone nearby to hear her scream. Giving Kikyou a brief glance and a nod she took a deep breath and exhaled as a scream as her shoulder was fixed. Panting slightly, she shakily removed the cloth with her left hand and sat there for a few minutes.**_

_**After she settled down, she started to carefully rotate her shoulder. After a few minutes she turned to Kikyou and smiled.**_

"_**Another job well done Kikyou," exclaimed Hoshiko with that same smile.**_

_**Kikyou just smiled back and shook her head as if to say; 'it was nothing'. With that over with, Hoshiko got up and grabbed her trusty naginata and left the hut. On her way out she passed Kaede and saw her grab her bow and quiver of arrows just before the straw flap closed. She decided to stay and accompany Kaede since she was no doubt going to the forest to practice. Sure enough here come Kaede again.**_

"_**I thought I'd go with you and watch to see if you've improved," explained Hoshiko in response to Kaede's surprised look.**_

_**Although that is what she said, they both knew she was also going to protect Kaede. With her eye now missing thanks to a demon she was now even more vulnerable than she was before, especially so because she hasn't quite mastered archery to properly protect herself. So the two set off back into the forest for a couple of hours of practice.**_

_**Thankfully, nothing happened while Kaede practiced and once the sun started going down Hoshiko said it was time to go home. She knew most demons tended to be more active at night after all. On the way home, they met Kikyou whom had been on her way to get them. The two priestesses talked quietly to each other while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious as well as keeping an eye on young Kaede who walked in front of them. They made it home without anything attacking and ate a dinner of fire roasted fish and rice.**_

_**After dinner they talked a while longer and then crawled into their futons after extinguishing the fire in the fire pit.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Please enjoy chapter three of Chronicles of a Resurrected Priestess! :D

...I hope it isn't boring!

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter one.

A new day dawned and Hoshiko was awakened by the birds chirping and the sun's rays. She sat up with a yawn and stretched a bit before standing up and folding her futon away in the corner with Kikyou and Kaede's. Seeing as breakfast would take a while to cook, Hoshiko decided to sit just outside the hut and clean her naginata blade as well as see if there were any cracks in the staff. After some time had passed Kaede moved the straw flap aside and told Hoshiko the rice was ready. Telling her a quick 'thanks' Hoshiko finished up her inspection and went inside to eat.

After they all ate and cleaned up, the three went to a secluded waterfall to bathe and to fill wooden tubs with water to clean their dirty clothes. Once that was done, Kaede told the two older women that she would wash all the clothes while they took care of their duties. They thanked her and went up the temple's stairs to pray (in Hoshiko's case) and purify the Jewel of Four Souls (in Kikyou's case). When that was finished, Kikyou turned to Hoshiko and said; "I have something to show you later. Meet me at the bottom of the temple's stairs after lunch."

Hoshiko nodded her head and they both went their separate ways until lunch.

Lunch time came around and the morning had passed without much incident. Lunch consisted of a modest serving of left over fish and tea. Kikyou and Hoshiko thanked Kaede for the meal and left. When Hoshiko asked where they were going Kikyou simply smiled slightly and told her she would see. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, Hoshiko didn't ask anymore and just took in the scenery. Soon enough they arrived at a glade of waist high grass with a hillside cave on the other side.

Hoshiko followed Kikyou across the glade without a word, her curiosity officially peaked. Kikyou stopped at the cave's mouth and quietly told Hoshiko what lay inside.

"A few months ago I took in an incredibly injured bandit by the name of Onigumo. I've been taking care of him ever since but he doesn't seem to be getting better. I'm afraid he doesn't have very long to live. I've brought you here to help me in the hopes that he will heal."

Hoshiko felt sympathy swell within her and nodded in agreement. However, when the two entered the cave Hoshiko felt her breath leave her. The overwhelming feeling of evil intent was incredible. Hoshiko couldn't believe Kikyou wasn't reacting to it. A disturbing thought passed through her head though...what if Kikyou was simply ignoring it?

Shaking her head, Hoshiko continued down the steep decline towards the cave's floor where the bandit Onigumo lay. But the closer she got to him the stronger the evil felt so she sat at the bottom of the decline. She decided she would move closer only if Kikyou asked for her help. She was eventually able to push aside the evil presence as her sympathy for the bandit grew. She even kneeled down on his left side to help Kikyou apply medicine and exchange his old bandages for new ones. The women left after some small talk and Hoshiko could hold her silence no longer.

"I don't like the feelings I get from that man Kikyou."

"Hoshiko that man has suffered greatly. We should pity him instead of scorning him."

"While it is true I feel great sympathy for his misfortunes and I can cast aside the fact that he was a bandit, the evil flowing off of him is almost like that of a demon's. No human should have that much evil in them."

Kikyou didn't say anything in response and Hoshiko had nothing else to say. The rest of the day passed relatively calmly with only a small band of demons arriving to try and steal the Jewel of Four Souls but they were quickly taken care of.


	4. Chapter 4

I had quite a few spelling errors here so if I missed any please let me know and I will correct them. :)

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to chapter one.

Another morning of being awoken by the sun and the birds. Yawning, Hoshiko sat up and stretched before getting up and folding her futon away like all the mornings before. Hoshiko wasn't feeling very hungry so despite the protests of both Kikyou and Kaede she left their little hut and took a deep breath once she was outside. Taking a few minutes to admire the quiet morning, Hoshiko set off up the temple's stairs for her daily duties.

With that finished, Hoshiko lingered for a few minutes before heading back down the steps to check on her herb garden and then walk around the village to see if her help is needed.

It is now late afternoon and Hoshiko's stomach is growling quite fiercely. She regrets not eating breakfast now. However, she is on her way to eat lunch with Kaede since Kikyou was busier than normal today. Hoshiko has been too. The number of demons search for the sacred jewel seems to be increasing day by day. It is rather frightening but the demon slayers whom brought the jewel to Kikyou that rainy night did warn her this was very likely to happen.

Hoshiko was pulled from the reverie she unknowingly entered by hearing Kaede's hollered greeting just up ahead. Hoshiko smiled and waved her greeting back. After a chatter filled lunch Hoshiko sat outside the hut hoping to let her stomach settle before she went to see if Kikyou might need any help. Kikyou may be a very gifted Priestess and some think she won't accept help. That couldn't be further from the truth because she welcomes any help she can get. Which is the whole reason Hoshiko is even living in this village now.

Just as Hoshiko was dozing off she was abruptly awoken by a panicked villager running her way hollering something she couldn't quite understand. Once he reached her, she made him calm down enough so she could understand him then sent him inside for Kaede to fix him a cup of tea. Hoshiko wasted no time in running to where the farmer had said Kikyou was and she was shocked at what she saw. Demons...there were demons everywhere! It wasn't just a group or a rag tag band oh no, this was a ihoard/i. Without a thought Hoshiko started slashing and stabbing any demons near her.

Even with their combined efforts it took Kikyou and Hoshiko at least an hour and a half to rid themselves of the demon hoard. Both were leaning against each other on the ground amidst the corpses panting heavily. Before she had even caught her breath Hoshiko suddenly started laughing to herself.

"I've never fought so many demons in one place before," she explained breathlessly when she saw Kikyou's questioning expression.

The two took a few more minutes to compose themselves and then they got up and shakily made their way towards the waterfall to bathe before going home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Please also note that I went ahead and used one those time skips I mentioned in chapter one's author's note!

Please enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter one

Some months had passed since Hoshiko had met Onigumo and she still didn't like the feeling she got from him, however, she has somehow managed to ignore it. Especially when only she was available to tend to him for whatever reason. Hoshiko has also met a half demon named Inu Yasha that Kikyou can't seem to bring herself to kill. True, he hasn't caused _too_ much trouble but that doesn't mean he doesn't have the potential.

He also seems to have developed a bit of an infatuation with Kikyou. Hoshiko has decided to simply stand to the side as this cannot go anywhere. Instead, Hoshiko is splitting her concentration between Onigumo and another priestess named Tsubaki that arrived here with her master a few weeks ago. At first, she seemed all right. Perhaps a little shy and quiet. This impression didn't last. Hoshiko has detected a shift in her aura she just can't pinpoint what is wrong. Thus her decision to concentrate on her instead of Inu Yasha's possible infatuation with Kikyou and vice versa with Kikyou.

While sitting at the river the waterfall fell into with Kaede making flower crowns, Kikyou arrived looking perturbed.

"What's the matter Kikyou?" Hoshiko asked with a concerned expression.

"It's nothing," Kikyou replied after hesitating. Hoshiko left it at that.

A few hours after this event, Hoshiko was simply walking as she wasn't currently needed in the village or in any nearby villages when she heard this awful screech from above. Looking up sharply, Hoshiko saw a horrible bird-like creature flying straight for her! With no time to dodge, the creature picked her up in a swoop and started to fly off. Unfortunately, Hoshiko dropped her naginata when the creature picked her up so as it was flying away she was trying to figure out how the heck she was going to get out of this situation. The next thing she knew though, was that she was falling and then…..she wasn't.

It would appear Inu Yasha was nearby and saw everything. Hoshiko was too embarrassed at being saved and by a half demon at that, that she immediately ran off without a word of thanks not to mention her weapon as soon as her feet had touched ground. She stayed hidden the rest of the day and into the next morning. When she finally gained the courage to return to the village, she was practically tackled by a very worried Kaede and greeted by a stern, yet equally worried Kikyou. Inu Yasha was no where to be seen much to Hoshiko's relief.

"Where were you! I thought you had been hurt or worse killed!" Kaede wailed as she clutched onto her middle.

"I'm sorry little one, I…I kind of fell asleep in the forest…." Hoshiko trailed off.

Looking into Kikyou's eyes, she could all ready tell what was going to happen next.

"That was a very foolish thing to do and you should have known better Hoshiko but….I'm glad you have returned safely."

Hoshiko looked away in guilt and shame. Kikyou sure knew where to hit home didn't she?


	6. Chapter 6

The same night of Hoshiko's scolding, Kikyou told her what had caused Kikyou to look so disturbed when Hoshiko had asked what was wrong. It seemed Tsubaki had attacked her out of blind jealousy. Tsubaki has since disappeared.

Its been a few days since the "rescue incident" as Hoshiko has privately taken to calling it and she still felt shame. However, she knows she can't stew about this the rest of her life so she'll just have to move on. The third morning after the rescuing, Hoshiko remembered she and Kaede would have to tend to Onigumo as Kikyou had to leave the village for a few days.

The two walked to the bandit's cave in silence. After a tense session of healing with the occasional question from Onigumo, the two left the cave both unknowingly relieved to be away from the oppressive aura. When they were almost back to the village Kaede spoke up.

"Can I tell you something Hoshiko?"

"Of course you can."

"I…I don't like that Onigumo. He….he scares me," she confessed.

Hoshiko took a few minutes before she said anything.

"I don't like him either Kaede."

"Really? Why not big sister Hoshiko?" Kaede asked, looking up at her in surprise.

"I don't like the feelings he gives me either. He doesn't really scare me but his aura isn't very nice. I think he has the potential to be very dangerous."

"Sister Kikyou doesn't like me saying things like this about him."

"…I know she doesn't. I have made my….ah apprehension about him known. Her response was I should pity him. I do pity him because he has suffered a terrible fate indeed but that doesn't mean I am going to ignore the waves of ill intent his being lets off."

Kaede either did not know what to say or had nothing else to say because she was silent the rest of the way home. She was silent the rest of the day actually.

The next morning, Hoshiko opted not to eat breakfast as she wasn't feeling very hungry. She couldn't shake the terrible feeling something horribly wrong was about to happen. Deciding not to scare Kaede, Hoshiko kept her feeling of dread to herself. She kept a very close yet discreet eye on Onigumo while Kaede applied salves and changed bandages though.

The rest of the week passed without any big events happening. Then, sometime later on, Hoshiko's earlier dread was given life.

Sitting on the same grassy hill she had been attacked by that ogre so long ago, Hoshiko was just relaxing completely unaware of what was about to happen. Before she had time to react, she felt an awful, searing pain in her shoulder. With a scream, she was on her stomach from the force of the blow. While she was still recovering from the first attack, she felt another pain her side and then she was on her back. Dazed, she still couldn't figure out what was going on. Looking up all she could see through her tears was a blur of red and white. A hand grabbed her throat and then _something_ was thrust through her stomach. Looking down as much as she could, she could just barely make out what looked like an arm. Looking up at the sound of a voice, Hoshiko could finally see the face of her assailant. Amber eyes burned into hers. Inu Yasha was her attacker.

"Wh…..why Inu Yasha?" Hoshiko managed to choke out, blood splattering onto Inu Yasha's arm.

Inu Yasha just smirked and removed his arm from her stomach and dropped her. Then he simply….walked away.

Vision blurry, Hoshiko closed her eyes, not believing she had the strength to try and make it back to the village before Inu Yasha. However, she couldn't just lay there and die there. So, somehow finding the strength, Hoshiko feebly pulled herself to her elbows and started crawling praying to Lord Inari that no demon would attack her on the way.

After what seemed hours-and it most likely was at the rate she crawled-Hoshiko made it back to the village only to find it in utter chaos. Hearing a feminine shout, she looked that way and saw an enraged Kikyou aiming her bow at something. Staggering to her feet, Hoshiko stumbled towards her. She only made it a few steps before she fell with a shout of pain. Kaede appeared at her side.

"Big sister Hoshiko! Please, please hold on!" Despite her pleas, they both knew this was the end for Hoshiko. The last thing Hoshiko heard was Kaede begging her not to leave. Shortly after Hoshiko died, so did Kikyou.

Kikyou and Hoshiko were both burned a few days afterward. Kikyou with the jewel, and Hoshiko with her naginata after it was found.

It would be fifty years before the two priestesses would walk the earth again.


	7. Chapter 7

In the dead of night, a light almost like a blue flame sped across the land. It eventually landed at the entrance to a village. The "flame" dispersed and revealed an old woman holding a reaper's scythe with a case on her back. Kaede's eyes snapped open when she felt the being's ill aura. Hurrying outside, she saw the ogress at the village's entrance.

"Who are you?" Kaede shouted as she drew back the arrow and let it fly. The Ogress dodged and headed straight towards Kikyou and Hoshiko's grave site. Horror stricken she hurried there as fast as she could. A villager helped her up the stairs as the villagers ran on ahead. The sight that met her at the top froze her heart. The Ogress was standing at their grave muttering things to herself. Stringing another arrow she demanded to know who the intruder was. She was brushed off.

"I just have some business with the urns buried here," the Ogress stated as she hungrily looks at the grave marker.

"_So….She knows what's buried here_," Kaede thought to herself as the arrow shook in her grasp.

After the intruder had been demanded she leave and brushing Kaede's threat off, the ogress dragged her nails across her scythe's blade. The men covered their ears but Kaede finally let her arrow fly only to have it cut in half by the demoness. She then took her scythe and slashed the air multiple times. But the villagers and Kaede were not her target. Oh no, her target was the grave marker! In the flurry of slashes, it was reduced to ruble and the ground dug up! In the confusion, the intruder reached forward and first picked up one urn-which Kaede recognized as Kikyou's-which she put into her case. She then reached forward and retrieved the other urn-Hoshiko's. Ignoring the Kaede's shouts, the ogress-who now identified herself and the demoness Urasue-rose into the air and proclaimed the two priestess's ashes were _her possession now! Just like that, she disappeared into that same blue "flame" leaving the villagers and Kaede to stare forlornly at the crater of the now destroyed grave site._

_Meanwhile that very same night, Inu Yasha was having a dream of that fateful night and still having trouble seeing the difference between Kagome and Kikyou._

_Just then, Urasue glided by, a proud smirk across her visage. The next morning, Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou made their way back towards the village. Upon arriving there and seeing Kaede wounded, Kagome quickly puts together the reason Inu Yasha was so quick to return. Kaede then takes them up the shrine's stairs to the crater._

_When Kaede tells Kagome that the crater was a grave site, Kagome reflects on the story she had been told about what happened fifty years ago in the feudal era. It would be sometime before she learns how Hoshiko died._

_While Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Kaede prepare to get the ashes back, Urasue has all ready long since put her plan into motion._

_With a gleeful cackle, Urasue cut down the entrance of her "Demon Kiln" and revealed a body shaped with some sort of clay like material. Tossing an herb glowing with her demon magic onto the material and creating a crack on where the forehead would be, she watched in wicked delight as the clay started cracking. As more of the body was revealed she gave her first order._

"_Arise,! Open your eyes, Hoshiko!"_

_The clay finally exploded into shards and the new body of Hoshiko was revealed. Minutes later, her eyes opened again for the first time in fifty years._

_The process with Kikyou would be repeated. Urasue sent the puppet that Hoshiko currently was out of the cave to wait while Kikyou's ashes were prepared._

_The rebirth process done, Urasue revealed her plan to Kikyou's currently lifeless body. After casting some sort of demon magic on the empy vessel, Urasue learns that the soul did not return to Kikyou's new body and figures out the soul must have all ready been reincarnated._

_Hoshiko listened to Urasue's rants of failure with indifference. It would seem not quite all of her soul returned to the body._


	8. Chapter 8

Still sitting as was commanded of her, Hoshiko watched as Urasue left in a hurry, clearly excited about something. Just then, Kikyou's reincarnated-and currently empty-body staggered over to where she was sitting and literally plopped down next to her. They stared at one another for a minute and gave each other slight smiles, before they looked forward.

It wasn't long before Urasue came back with a girl in very strange clothing. Hoshiko idly thought if that was a new fashion.

Hoshiko turned her head to see what presence she felt approaching when another disruption caught her attention. That girl's soul was leaving her body. A sudden pain distracted her from her thoughts. Bowing forward from the pain, she coughed and a strange substance-blood she remembered-fell to the ground. Looking at her robes, she could see blood, lots of blood slowly being soaked up by the cloth. Ignoring decency, Hoshiko managed to peel back her top and saw injuries suddenly appearing on her. She fell forward unable to cope with the pain any longer. Unfortunately, she was not granted unconsciousness.

Everyone was unaware of her current plight. Meanwhile, still scaling the mountain, Inu Yasha catches a whiff of the blood and stops for a moment. When Kaede questions what is wrong, Inu Yasha tells her he just smelt blood, and a lot of it. Fearing the worst, Kaede urges him to go even faster than before. Inu Yasha does so without complaint.

Too caught up in the shock of seeing Kikyou again, Inu Yasha has not yet realized the blood is not hers. Kagome meanwhile is still struggling against the pain and numbness from the herbs when she hears an unfamiliar voice from within her.

"Don't…Don't call my name." The voice pleads. The plead goes unheard. One quiet mutter of Kikyou's name from Inu Yasha and the reaction is instantaneous.

Kagome's eyes go blank and the scared jewel's barrier holding Kikyou's angry soul shatters. The soul shoots high into the air and makes a beeline for the reincarnated Kikyou. The force sends her into the air. The blinding light causes Hoshiko to open her eyes and slowly turn her head to the side. Her pain momentarily forgotten, she watches in awe as Kikyou glows ethereally as her soul returns to the new body.

Kaede's enraged lecture to Urasue is cut short as Hoshiko's pained cry is heard. With a gasp Kaede looks to where it came from and sees her other older sister laying hunched on the ground. She hurries over as fast as she can. Hearing a commotion, Kaede watches from her spot next to Hoshiko just in time to see Kikyou purify Urasue.

"Inu Yasha….Why are you alive? I know I sealed you up…"

Inu Yasha watches in shock, unable to answer right away. The words eventually come to him.

"Heh….sorry about that. It took me about 50 years to get out, but I'm fine, as you can see," came his snaky reply, accompanied by a confident smirk.

Kikyou looks up with tears in her eyes and a betrayed expression replying; "you're hateful!"

Just as she declares her hate for him and starts to approach him, the same thing that happened to Hoshiko happened to her. Her shoulder glowed-the very same one that killed her-and blood sprayed forth. Inu Yasha's concerned questioning went unanswered. Holding her bloody palm forth, Kikyou asked a simple question the REAL Inu Yasha would never be able to answer.

"Why did you betray me Inu Yasha?"

Kaede chose now to speak.

"Inu Yasha….isn't that the fatal wound you inflicted on Kikyou?"

Inu Yasha looked at her confused. Hoshiko summoned the strength to speak and sat up with Kaede's help.

"Why do you….why do you look so confused Inu Yasha? Don't you remember the day you single handedly felled two powerful priestesses?" Hoshiko slowly ground out, bitterness heavy in her tone. She ignored his alarmed expression.

"It's obvious he's lying Kaede. He's a demon. It's what they do." Hoshiko stated as she stood up and staggered towards Kikyou. She lightly put a hand of comfort on her uninjured shoulder. Her knees buckled but she stubbornly remained standing. The pain was finally receding.

Hoshiko closed her eyes in pain at Kikyou's admittance of taking the jewel to Inu Yasha. She thought it an appropriate time to disclose the memory of HER death.

"Yes Inu Yasha don't you remember? I was sitting on my favorite hill when you suddenly ambushed me, striking my shoulder."

Inu Yasha's eyes quickly flashed to her right shoulder.

"You then kicked me in the side and picked me up by the throat, choking me. The killing blow? You stuck your arm completely through my stomach and when I asked you why…..heh, you just smirked and walked away. Leaving me to die there. Alone." Tears started falling as she was recounting.

Inu Yasha's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger. He began to disjointedly deny such an act but soon gave up when he couldn't form a coherent sentence. He looked at both of the now very bloody priestesses, one of which he was-and still is-in love with and the other he had formed a very shaky acquaintanceship with. All he received were betrayed and teary glares.

In the back of her mind, Hoshiko knew she shouldn't have felt so much satisfaction at Inu Yasha being hurt in such a manner. It won't be until later that she learns she didn't come back 100%. But that will be explained later.

"Yes, until you have died, neither Kikyou nor I can pass on peacefully."

Kaede's next words caused an unfamiliar emotion in Hoshiko.

"Inu Yasha, I want you to destroy my older sisters' bodies."

"Stay out of this Kaede," Hoshiko commanded quietly.

What happened next, Hoshiko never would have thought possible. One moment, she feels happiness that her and Kikyou's deaths will be avenged, the next, Kikyou's soul is flying out of her body! Hoshiko can only stand back and watch in shock. She has no idea what she can do.

"NO! NOT WHEN WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Hoshiko screams in anguish, watching with hatred in her eyes as the girl, Kagome, recalls the soul. She falls to her knees in despair.

Seeing no reason to remain and knowing she doesn't have the current strength to take down Inu Yasha, Hoshiko staggers to her feet and leaves the site. She ignores Kaede's cries for her to come back. She is far too deep into her despair.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been at least a week since Kikyou and Hoshiko's resurrection. Neither are fairing very well though they're both completely unaware.

Kikyou is unconscious from her fall and Hoshiko has just been wandering. She has no idea what she is going to do. She doesn't have the strength to kill Inu Yasha and she certainly can't go back to Kikyou and Kaede's village. They would all kill her. She stopped at the thought. _Can_ she be killed? Now's she's really got something think about.

A few more days of walking and encountering absolutely no humans or demons for that matter, Hoshiko sees a village high in the mountains.

"_What an odd place to have a village_," she thought to herself. Knowing she has never been to it, Hoshiko decided to see if she can stay here a few days. Approaching it, she is stopped by the watchmen in the gate's tower.

"Halt! What be your business here?"

"I am a traveling priestess looking for a place to stay for a while." Hoshiko called back.

There was a pause and then….the gate opened. Feeling grateful for the first time Hoshiko smiled slightly and entered the village. Upon entering it didn't take her long to realize why this village was so isolated. It was a demon slayer's village. Feeling slightly worried but not showing it, Hoshiko acted as if she were….human. It wouldn't hurt to stay here. It would only be for a few days after all. Besides, she could probably help as she could feel her purifying powers inside her. Perhaps she could help?

Before she could think any further, she could hear many gasps of horror. Looking up, she noticed all of them were looking at her in said horror. Panicking, she thought irrationally that they had somehow figured out what she truly was now. But then someone asked her if she was all right in a very concerned manner. When she looked at them in confusion they wordlessly pointed at her. It was then she remembered she was still wearing the bloody robes.

Her expression shifted to one of recognition.

"Please don't be alarmed. These are old wounds. I haven't a change of robes."

Hoshiko hoped they didn't catch the ironic smile when she explained they were; "old wounds".

Placated but still concerned, some of the guards escorted her to the head chief's house. There she would acquire proper permission to stay here.

Entering the main room, Hoshiko saw a girl about what Hoshiko appeared as and a boy possibly two or three years younger. Glancing at them briefly, Hoshiko kneeled respectively in front of the Chief and explained why she was here. The Chief rubbed his chin in thought and told her she had permission to stay there for a while. Delighted to have a roof over her head, Hoshiko said she could help out by healing any injuries or if they so choose, she could also be an asset in the battlefield. She sheepishly added that despite her current outward appearance she was quite an adept demon fighter. That gained a laugh from the Chief.

After being shown where she would be sleeping, Hoshiko decided to walk around the village. Get herself familiar with her surroundings. Before she could even really go anywhere, the teenager and younger boy approached her.

"Lady Hoshiko, my name is Sango and this is my younger brother Kohaku. We are the Chief's children."

"It's very nice to meet you two. I was just about to tour the village…would you like to help?" Hoshiko inquired with a smile.

Sango readily agreed but it seems Kohaku is more shy than his sister. He merely blushed and nodded his head. Hoshiko found him to be adorable.

Though the village was small in comparison to other villages, it still took some time to complete the tour. By this time it was early evening-it was late afternoon when Hoshiko arrived-so the three headed back to the main house and ate a rather large dinner. The largest Hoshiko had ever had. She only wished she was able to taste it. It certainly smelled delicious enough.

Hoshiko retired right after dinner. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

It has been some days since Hoshiko first arrived at the demon slayer's village and, despite her efforts-she has become close with Sango and Kohaku. She and Kirara didn't have the best introduction but it seems Kiara has decided to trust Hoshiko for now. She can only guess it's because she is technically a demon now. That's what Urasue called she and Kikyou at any rate. Hoshiko wasn't sure _what_ she was. She wasn't ready to contemplate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Without Hoshiko truly realizing it, "a few days" turned in to a few weeks and now she has been in this village for a month! Laughing slightly, she voiced her thoughts to Kohaku and Sango as she and Sango watched Kohaku practice with his kusari-gama[1]. They were surprised so much time had passed so quickly as well. Another surprised is how Kiara was warming up to Hoshiko. She, herself, couldn't believe it.

Hoshiko really liked it in this village. They made her feel like she did when she was human. It was a very nice place to live. However, Hoshiko has never told them what she really was. She knew what the outcome would be. However, just last week Sango and the other demon slayers presented her a gift. They had made a very fine and sturdy naginata for her from a demon they had slain (as was typical in their village). Hoshiko cried happy tears.

However, all wasn't as happy as it appeared to be. Because Hoshiko doesn't sleep-merely pretends-she made a very disturbing discovery one night. After a particularly nasty battle with a demon, many slayers came back injured and Hoshiko exhausted herself with healing them so as she lay on her futon, these strange , ghostly creatures suddenly flew through her window and door. Too weak to banish them, she merely lay there and watched. To her astonishment they began dropping white, glowing orbs into her. She realized rather belatedly that they were _souls_ being dropped into her.

She felt disgusted with herself for accepting them the next day. At first the creatures, soul collectors, only appeared when she was weak. Now it has progressed to them coming every other night. Hoshiko is amazed no one has caught on. Just then, Sango pulled Hoshiko out of her thoughts.

"Kohaku and I want to show you something Lady Hoshiko."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Follow us and you'll see," Sango smiled.

Curiosity knowing at her, Hoshiko got up and did as instructed. Not before grabbing her naginata though.

Leaving the village and walking for a while they arrived at a cave. Hoshiko swallowed and told herself this was not the gave of Onigumo. Besides, he would have died a very long time ago.

"This is a very special cave. It houses the great priestess Midoriko."

"Midoriko?" Hoshiko questioned.

"Yes, it is said this is the very cave that the legendary sacred jewel of four souls was created in."

"Really? I never knew that. I hadn't put much thought into the jewel's creation to be honest." Hoshiko confessed sheepishly.

And it was true. Hoshiko never really cared to wonder about it.

"I suppose it makes sense that something like the sacred jewel would be created by a priestess."

"Would you like to hear the legend?"

"Of course," Hoshiko smiled. They all sat down and Sango began the tail.

"Wow…. That is some legend."

Hoshiko was impressed. She would have liked to have met this Midoriko though she would have undoubtedly been intimidated.

"Thank you for showing me this and telling me the legend. Both of you."

Looking to the sky Hoshiko saw it was mid afternoon.

"We've missed lunch. It's time for us to head back now."

The other three agreed-Kirara came with them-so they all headed back in silence.

Another week passed and the damnable soul collectors were still coming every other night. Hoshiko has figured out they are what is keeping her strong and more importantly, walking this earth. And she hates them for it. She has decided she can't stay in this village anymore. It's only a matter of time before she is discovered for what she truly is. A monster.

The next morning, Hoshiko told the Chief and then Sango, Kohaku and the other demon slayers that she would be leaving. She asked them to pass it on to the villagers. Of course she was met with protest but she argued back that she has stayed much too long as it is. They relented knowing they really couldn't do anything.

So, they saw her off and wished her luck in her travels. With a smile and one last thanks for housing her Hoshiko turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and waved before looking forward. She didn't look back again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few months later that Hoshiko learned of the downfall of the demon slayer village. She couldn't believe her ears. Something didn't seem right though she couldn't put her finger on it. She put it out of her mind for now. Since leaving the village, she had moved from village to village, never staying very long. The children of the villages seem to become quite attached to her for some reason. She doesn't try to understand it though.

Thankfully, a very kind seamstress made her a new set of robes so she was able to discard the old bloody ones. She even made her a few extra pairs!

Hoshiko found herself entering another village but this one had a strange feel to it. Once again, she can't explain the feeling so she ignores it for now. It would appear her timing was quite well as this village was in dire need of protecting. It would seem a pack of wolf demons and their wolves have been attacking the village. The villagers told her they feared the attacks will only escalate. Hoshiko agreed to stay slightly longer than usual to solve the problem. She immediately stuck a few sutra unto the huts closest to the entrance and any other entry points into the village she could find.

She then just relaxed the rest of the day. It wasn't until the third or so day that the wolf demons attacked. It was only two demons and about five or six wolves that came. Hoshiko quickly dispatched of them sans one wolf demon to use as a messenger to tell his pack they're to leave this village alone from here on out. Frightened, the relatively young demon nodded and ran away. Hoshiko watched on numbly. Wanting to wash the sweat from her person, she turned and headed to the river that ran through the village. When she got there, she saw a little girl standing in it with her kimono bunched up and trying to catch fish.

Hoshiko watched on in amusement before speaking up.

"You won't catch many fish that way," she spoke, amusement still lacing her tone.

The girl looked up abruptly and then ran away. Hoshiko raised a brow at this.

"_What a peculiar child_," she thought to herself.

The next few days passed and the village saw no sign of the wolf demons, however, Hoshiko had briefly tangled with a wolf demon in the past and she knew they weren't done yet. So much as she didn't want to, she stayed.

During her stay, she slowly started making friends with the little girl who seemed to be mute. That didn't bother Hoshiko though. She truly believes what helped the girl warm up to her was the fact that Hoshiko stopped the villagers from abusing the girl. One extremely stern and outraged lecture later, the little girl and Hoshiko were sitting together in a peaceful silence. After asking one of the elders, Hoshiko eventually found out the little girl's name was Rin.


	12. Chapter 12

Still not convinced that the village was finished with those pesky wolf demons, Hoshiko continued to stay and continued to try and befriend the young orphaned girl named Rin. She doesn't know why, but she felt compelled to befriend her. It really was hard to say why. Maybe it was some kind of long dormant maternal instinct Hoshiko never knew she had or maybe it was simply because she reminded her of the Kaede from her memories.

Almost a week had passed and still nothing from the demons. Hoshiko was starting to think she was wrong in her assumptions. So with leaving on her mind, she went to Rin to tell her she was leaving the next morning. When she told her, the girl's eyes got big and watery and she ran and hugged Hoshiko's knees, shaking her head back and fourth very hard.

When Hoshiko explained that she had no more real reason to stay, Rin looked up at her with tear-laden eyes and suddenly started pulling Hoshiko's hakama and pointing. It took Hoshiko a minute to realize Rin wanted to show her something. Not seeing any harm, she shrugged and followed, something that made Rin quite happy for some reason. Hoshiko didn't question the child's logic though.

After about five or ten minutes of walking, and just as Hoshiko was starting to silently question how much further they had to go, Rin veered off and went through some bushes. Hoping they were almost there, she followed after and very shortly came across something she never expected to see. There, lying against a tree was what had to be some type of celestial being but no…..Looking closer she realized it was a demon! She had never seen a demon as beautiful as this one. Hoshiko promptly mentally smacked herself for thinking such ridiculous things. At first she thought he was unconscious but then as she approached the bloody demon snapped his eyes opened and glared viciously at her.

Stopping short she glared right back at him.

"You're not exactly in the position to try to be intimidating," she stated bluntly.

The demon's glare did not waver. It was only then did Hoshiko realize that Rin was seated quite comfortably next to him.

"Rin," Hoshiko trailed off. "How long have you known about this demon? Have you been treating his wounds?" Hoshiko asked after realizing some of his wounds looked like they were healing. Of course she was sure most of that was the demon's own healing abilities. Rin looked back at her and smiled proudly, her missing tooth making her quite adorable. Although Hoshiko was not happy about this turn of events, what disturbed her even more was this demon has been here quite a while and she never sensed him ionce/i!

The next four days consisted of Hoshiko coming with Rin when she went to visit the demon. Whether it be to futilely bring him human food and water or herbs. She did this because she doesn't trust him, knowing as soon as he was strong enough, he would kill her. Probably go after the village after that. Hoshiko wanted to be there should this ever happen though she could tell he was incredibly strong even as injured as he is.

Something else that amazed Hoshiko is their interaction. He seems….almost tolerable to her, despite his words. Hell, Rin even started talking recently. Something that really caught Hoshiko off guard. It was through Rin that Hoshiko learned the demon's name. It was Lord Sesshoumaru.

Finally, the wolf demons made their move. It was pure chaos. Between the wolf demons and their wolves, there had to be at least twenty of them, if not more in numbers. Hoshiko did the best she could, but she couldn't save all of the villagers. More than half of them were dead and she had hardly made a dent. But she continued to fight, knowing Rin was safe in her little shack, as Hoshiko literally shoved her into it when the wolves and their demon comrades invaded.

Unfortunately, during the progress of the battle, Hoshiko had gotten led away from Rin's shack. She could only hope the girl wasn't found. The battle was still waging on and Hoshiko was battered, bleeding and exhausted. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. She even idly wondered if those soul collectors would show up in the back of her mind. The thought was quickly pushed aside. She could inot/i become distracted. Finally killing off the last of the demons and their wolves, Hoshiko limped back to Rin's shack as fast as she could only to have her dead heart drop. It was empty and dead villagers littered the front of it. Fearing the worst, Hoshiko looked around and for some reason, Sesshoumaru crossed her mind.

Hoping she was right, Hoshiko started limping towards the forest he was currently resting in completely unaware that she hadn't completely killed off all the wolves and that she was too late to save Rin. Hoshiko was barely into the forest when she heard vicious growls behind her. Turning, she saw two wolves glaring, growling and showing their teeth. Swallowing hard and clenching her teeth, she turned completely around and feebly raised her bloody, scratched, and teeth mark ridden naginata against them. They charged immediately. Hoshiko only managed to get in a few hits before they overwhelmed her.

Biting, scratching, ripping, pulling, they did it all. Blood flying everywhere, they dislocated her shoulder, repeatedly bit her torso and legs before one finally went for her throat and shook its head with a vice like grip. Hoshiko went limp. Satisfied, the wolves left.

Meanwhile a little earlier in the same forest, Rin was being chased by a group of wolves in her pursuit to find Lord Sesshoumaru for protection when the wolves caught up and got her. It was a while later when Lord Sesshoumaru came across her and simply stared down at his unwanted caregiver. After a few minutes of staring he suddenly reached up and unsheathed a sword. However, he then did something strange. He did not strike the body, he sliced the air just above the body at seemingly nothing. Only he could see the minion of Hell covering the girl with chains. But with the sword, Tenseiga, he was able to banish the little devil.

Putting the sword back in its sheath, he knelt down and cradled the girl to his chest with his only arm and demanded she open her eyes. Sure enough, she did! He had just revived a human child. He, Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin looked up and smiled widely at him. She stood on her own and he followed suit before continuing the way he was headed as if nothing unusual had happened. Elated, Rin followed. After about a half hour more of walking, Sesshoumaru stopped and finally saw the source of the blood he had been smelling. Wondering why he stopped, Rin peeked out from behind him and saw Hoshiko sprawled out on her back with blank eyes facing the sky, her body and clothes torn and bloody. Rin let out a horrified gasp and ran to her.

"Lady Hoshiko?" Rin asked in a small voice and shook her a little. However, she knew Hoshiko was dead. Rin began to cry. Sesshoumaru began walking again and ignored Hoshiko's body. He told Rin they were leaving when he realized she was still crying by the priestess's body.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru, please save her! Just like you did me and I'll never ask for anything ever again," Rin pleaded through her tears.

"She saved me from the villagers so I want to save her now."

Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a slight glare forming on his normally stoic face. He eventually turned back and approached Rin and Hoshiko. Realizing what he was doing, Rin grinned and wiped her tears while moving out of the way.

Sesshoumaru once more unsheathed Tenseiga and waited to see the Hell minions. Sure enough, they were there, at least three of them and they were just about ready to drag Hoshiko to Hell. Killing them with a single swipe, he sheathed Tenseiga and waiting rather impatiently. Something unexpected happened though. Soul collectors suddenly appeared and started dropping the souls from the village's women and daughters into Hoshiko. Rin watched on confused while Sesshoumaru watched in concealed disgust.

After more than half a dozen souls were dropped into her, Hoshiko took a breath and blinked. She then groaned in pain.

"So that is what you were woman. You have been resurrected before."

Hoshiko paid no mind to the demeaning voice above her, she was too busy trying to get her bearings. The next she knew, a blur rammed into her, causing her to shout in pain.

"Oh I'm so happy you're all right Lady Hoshiko!" She blacked out after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Over a month has passed since Hoshiko started traveling with Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru, and his rather irritating servant Jaken. She and Rin were also introduced to Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon Ah-Un. Hoshiko is still uncertain of her standing with the creature. It appears to be indifferent to her so she is taking that as a good sign. It does seem rather fond of Rin though. Which is a good sign.

It wasn't long into their traveling when Sesshoumaru went through a village and "acquired" a new kimono for Rin. But Hoshiko made sure she washed Rin up nice and good before putting the new garment on her. It was very nice though. It was checkered with alternating colors of orange and light yellow. It also had a few scattered bubble designs and was secured with a green obi belt. As for Hoshiko….well Sesshoumaru also "acquired" robes for her as well but she resolutely refused. When Sesshoumaru rather rudely pointed out the state of her clothes, Hoshiko replied back rather stiffly that she had another set of robes to change into. The matter was dropped.

Both Rin and Hoshiko are now headed back to their current camp after Rin's new daily lesson. For reasons known only to the child, she asked Hoshiko if she would start to teach her everything she knew on herbs. Hoshiko agreed as she thought it would probably come to be useful in the future. She knew she couldn't be there all the time after all. Hoshiko was also wondering if maybe she should teach the child how to handle a weapon. She can't depend on Sesshoumaru to defend the child. It doesn't seem to be in his nature.

Night had fallen a short while ago and the stars were still waking from their slumber. Everyone but Rin and Ah-Un were awake. Frowning in thought, Hoshiko contemplates how far she has truly fallen in such a short time. From being a proud priestess to basically a demon herself. These thoughts only led her brow to furrow quite deeply. She was unaware of the studious, yet stoic stare practically burning a hole through her from across the fire.

"Why are you not asleep woman?"

Hoshiko jumped in surprise. Quickly looking up at Sesshoumaru before looking away just as quickly she answered.

"I have no need for sleep it seems," she answered after some hesitation. Sesshoumaru said nothing in return.

A few more days have passed since that pathetic excuse of a conversation happened and almost forgetting, Hoshiko realized this was the night for the soul collectors to return. So with this weighing her mind down, Hoshiko was very quiet the whole day. When night finally fell, she waited anxiously for Rin to fall asleep before getting up and walking away. She could feel Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze digging into her back so she stopped and spoke without turning around.

"I will be back shortly."

She then continued on. Reaching a place of relative solitude she simply sat down and waited for the ghastly beasts to appear. Of course they didn't disappoint. Only about five or six appeared and once they dropped their glowing treasure into various parts of Hoshiko's body, she waited to see if there were any stragglers and when she found there wasn't, she got up and walked back to the camp with a deep frown.

"I really have fallen so far haven't I?" She spoke bitterly to herself. She arrives back at camp and simply returned to lying beside Rin as if nothing ever happened. Sesshoumaru did not remove his gaze from the sky, seemingly deep in his thoughts about something.


End file.
